jorvinpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/FIRST UPDATE I'M GOING TO MAKE
Brewing System A new brewing system to brew up helpful potions (or harmful!). However, like normal brewing, you need INGREDIENTS to make these awesome potions. Here's some examples. *Heart Shell: A weird pink... shell, shaped like a heart. Guranteed to make you fall in love! *Acerb Aloe: This aloe is guranteed to give you wild crazy headaches. Recommended to cook. *Timeshroom: Called the Timeshroom mainly because you live a bit longer when you eat this. You don't age, by the way. And here's some of the new potions. *Paraylze Potion: If you drink this, you get stunned for 2 turns. *Resistance Potion: You get 50% less damage from attacks. And the other types... *Throwable: Can throw at your enemies. Share some love! Or hate! *Sharing: When you use it, others get the effect, but 50% of it. Don't cause an epidemic though. *Lasting: Potion lasts longer than usual. Note that Thaum fighters will focus on using potions. More Elements Because why not? Warning: Some elements are going to be essentially dumb. *'Dame' (Any combo not listed): Japanese for Useless. It's essentially what it says now. *'Tree' (Nature + Earth): Stupid element I know, but it says what it says. *'Leader' (Cooperation + Beacon): Similar to Cooperation but it instead consists of controlling an army of... peeps. *'App' (Starter?): Why not peeps. *'Communication' (App + Flex): CHATS AND SUCH! YAY! *'Navi' (App + Space): Navigation tools. And, world info. Boom. *'Retro' (App + Mechanism): VIDEO GAMES, YAY! *'Solid' (Science + Earth): Solid stuff. Solidify cubes and SMASH! Your enemies, that is. *'Liquid' (Science + Water): Not water, rather, an element which throws in the liquid stuff. *'Gas' (Science + Air): No, not that nauseous gas. Rather, attacks with gas. *'Flex' (Cooperation + Knowledge): Superflex stuff. Don't be Rock Brains or Worry Walls. Or Glass Men. *'Tarot' (Magic + Time): Uhh... yeah, tarot is actually based off of predicting the future and past. *'Pixie' (Magic + Avifauna): Fairies and such. PIXIE DUST! *'Swag' (unknown): MEMEZ! SHREK REK! YA CAN'T GET PASS DA ELEMENT! NOTHIN' EXCEPT DORITOS! *'DIY' (unknown): Do it yourself stuff. LIKE NINTENDO LABO! Wait, uhh... is that allowed? *'Mech' (Tech + Steel): MECHS AND SUCH. KAPOW POW WOW! No seriously. This element is STRONG. *'Trade' (Human + Human): Trading stuff, basically. This element is basically a support element. *'Cube' (Geometric + Geometric): Basically what it says. *'Yokai' (Sakura + Undead): Japanese ghosts. It's nothing related to me for a reminder. But wait! There is ADVANCEMENT ELEMENTS! For some reasons. Indeed, Forager references. *'Industry': Industrial stuff. Focuses on new builds and such. *'Economy': The economy and money. Focuses on producing money and gems for you to pay. Now ain't that generous? *'Foraging': Foraging to keep yourself alive. Basically a Robin Hood and such. Also contains fishing for some reason! *'Spellbind': Not to be confused with Spell. LEARN ABOUT MORE MAGIC AND SUCH AND BE MASTERED! In adition to Foraging elements, there is gonna be MORE stuff! *'Reel' (Human + Ocean): Fishermen, because there can be MUCH more creative stuff with fishing attack! *'Chef' (Human + Viand): What it says. Uses food to attack and heal... and uses lava geysers... what? Luncheon, you're thinking of?! More coming soon... yeah.